Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{2}{4}-2\dfrac{6}{11} = {?}$
Explanation: Simplify each fraction. $= {8\dfrac{1}{2}} - {2\dfrac{6}{11}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {8\dfrac{11}{22}}-{2\dfrac{12}{22}}$ Convert ${8\dfrac{11}{22}}$ to ${7 + \dfrac{22}{22} + \dfrac{11}{22}}$ So the problem becomes: ${7\dfrac{33}{22}}-{2\dfrac{12}{22}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{33}{22}} - {2} - {\dfrac{12}{22}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} - {2} + {\dfrac{33}{22}} - {\dfrac{12}{22}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{33}{22}} - {\dfrac{12}{22}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{21}{22}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{21}{22}$